bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Blaze Griff
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10675 |no = 1006 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 122 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 23, 26, 30, 35, 70, 75, 79, 82, 85 |normal_distribute = 20, 5, 4, 3, 5, 9, 13, 16, 25 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 70, 75, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 5, 7, 10, 15, 20 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 70, 75, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb_distribute = 12, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 9, 10, 12, 15 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = The former commander of the now defunct 4th Squadron of the Demon Slayers. Griff held a strong leadership position during the early days of Summoners' Hall which was only second to that of the Summoners of Old. He hammered the basics of battle into the new Summoners that had just joined with him, and grew to become a very capable Summoner himself. The red armor he wears, which he found while surveying the Agni Region, is believed to have been made through the forbidden research conducted by the ruined Agni Empire. Also, only a handful of people know the reason why the single digit number used by his Demon Slayers' squadron is no longer in use. |summon = Do you grasp the horror of exhausting all your resources? If not, we best get you up to speed. |fusion = If you have so much time to waste, then train some more! It'll take your mind off things! |evolution = Yeah! That's the spirit! You just learned something really valuable. Don't ever forget it! | hp_base = 4348 |atk_base = 1731 |def_base = 1535 |rec_base = 1371 | hp_lord = 6257 |atk_lord = 2342 |def_lord = 2074 |rec_lord = 1845 | hp_anima = 6999 |rec_anima = 1647 |atk_breaker = 2540 |def_breaker = 1876 |atk_guardian = 2144 |def_guardian = 2272 |rec_guardian = 1746 |def_oracle = 1975 | hp_oracle = 5960 |rec_oracle = 2142 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Soaring Spirit |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and HP of all allies, boosts critical hit damage & critical damage greatly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 100% boost & fills 4-6 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Fervent Shell |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Fire, Water elements to attack and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Lethal Scrape |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Fire, Water elements to attack, boosts critical damage and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% critical damage & 25% BC efficacy |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10674 |evointo = 10676 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 10191 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Griff2 }}